


Ultraviolet

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mention of alcohol, Teacher AU, but he's doing his best, mention of 'friends with benefits' relationship, patton's just kinda there being supportive, roman's a bit of a slut, school au, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Roman is crushing hard on his fellow teacher, Logan. When an old friend appears and sets off Roman’s inner performer, well… things start progressing.





	Ultraviolet

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this story is [Ultraviolet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pmqi21YMJP4) from Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, which I unironically love.

Roman sat at one of the round tables, a tall glass swirling beneath his hand. It was full of a sparkling drink that was supposed to mimic something akin to champagne. The school couldn’t possibly provide or condone any of their students being given such drinks, though Roman was 99% sure he’d seen some of the kids around him passing some form of alcohol around. It didn’t matter, these kids were leaving anyway, and this was the last night he’d be in charge of any of them. Plus, it was prom. They deserved to have fun, or whatever.

The music was currently pounding, some new dance song that he’d never heard just blasting through the speakers and most of the kids were out on the dance floor. Roman watched them for a moment, but then his attention was stolen by someone sitting at a table almost directly opposite him and the drama teacher couldn’t help the soft sigh that fell from his mouth.

Even this evening, at a relaxed event, where all the teachers were really expected to do was make sure none of the kids got hurt, the object of his affection was dressed so… seriously. The physics teacher was standing up as straight as ever, his shirt and tie just so perfectly fitted and crisp. Yet, his expression was far softer compared to his usual one when he was in the school building as he chatted with some of the other teachers. He just looked so good, Roman wanted to walk up and kiss the soft smile off of those lips.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ro.”

Roman jumped and turned in his seat to see the person who’d interrupted his thoughts. A soft blush coated his cheeks as he realised who it was, “I didn’t think I said that out loud…”

The giggle from beside him had the drama teacher throwing a playful glare towards the man who’d joined him, “I thought so! But you should probably just tell him how you feel rather than just walking up and kissing him.”

“Patton. Please. You know I can’t tell him that! It would ruin the perfect working relationship we already have!” Roman threw his hands in the air, huffing dramatically.

Patton took a short sip from his own glass before placing it down on the table, “You mean the working relationship that has you both ending up in an argument at least once a day?”

Roman wanted to reply with something snippy but thought better of it. He, instead, looked back over to Logan, watching once more as the teacher conversed. Patton was right; the two of them got on like a dragon and a knight – meaning they fought often and with all the ferocity of such a dynamic. At first, Roman had despised the physics teacher for his high and mighty attitude and the fact that he had an uncanny ability to just appear whenever Roman was about to get something wrong. Logan also seemed to just enjoy correcting the drama teacher, his expression turning smug as Roman was often left getting frustrated at his words.

As time passed though, their arguments turned from something Roman loathed to something he looked forward to. The usual fire behind their words fizzled out over time, replacing their harsh tones with something akin to fondness. They snarked at each other, gave each other withering looks as they passed in the halls, but it was all from a place of friendship or affection, at least in Roman’s case. With each day that slipped by, Roman felt himself falling more and more for Logan and it had gotten pretty bad.

Suddenly, Roman was pulled from his thoughts by a very familiar and specific opening to a song. It was one not many people knew of, at least not anymore. No one else seemed to be paying it much attention, but the drama teacher’s gaze flew around the room for something specific. Then his eyes landed on the DJ, who was staring right at him.

Roman snorted and stood, “I’ll be right back, Pat.”

“Uh, okay?” Patton seemed confused, but Roman didn’t have time to explain, especially as the DJ was tossing around a microphone in his hands.

The drama teacher quickly hopped up onto the short stage to stand beside the DJ, but before he could even get a word in, the man held the mic up and began to sing.

_“She's a wave and she is breaking  
She's a problem to solve.”_

During this, the other man held out a second microphone towards Roman. He snatched it out of his hand as quickly as possible, the two of them sharing a look that to outsiders may have seemed a little _too_ flirty between what should have probably been strangers.

Roman, ever the performer however, completely forgot that no one in the room was aware of his past with the DJ and instead joined in the song.

_“And in that circle she's making  
I will always revolve”_

A victorious smirk crossed the DJ’s face before both of them sang together.

_“And on her sight_  
_These eyes depend_  
 _Invisible and Indivisible”_

As they jumped right into the chorus, the two of them continued to flirt. Roman seemed to be following the DJ’s lead, reacting to his advances more than adding his own. Yet, he was clearly enjoying it and was more than used to what was happening as everything seemed almost rehearsed.

_“That fire you ignited_   
_Good, bad and undecided_   
_Burns when I stand beside it_   
_Your light is ultraviolet.”_

_“Visions so insane_   
_Travel unravelling through my brain_   
_Cold when I am denied it_   
_Your light is ultraviolet_   
_Ultraviolet.”_

A short musical break started and Roman leaned in close to the DJ in order to be heard over the music, “Why didn’t you tell me, Virgil!?”

“Like I knew it was your school.”

Roman pulled back and pouted, only getting yet another smug look thrown back at him. “Oh, you asked for it.” Before Virgil could think of a response, the handheld mic was back up to the teacher’s mouth.

_“Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all_”

The drama teacher took a few steps away from the DJ’s stand, his back to his friend. He threw a look back over his shoulder at the next couple of lines though.

_“Thought we're safe but we're dangling  
And it's too far to survive the fall”_

Something seemed to take Roman over. This was a song he’d performed multiple times in the past and he still knew the routine he came up with for it. That unconscious part of his performer side must have had something to do with the fact that Roman, without considering where he was or what he was actually about to do, performed a slut drop with a rather slow recovery back up to his standing position. He was filled with a sense of pride as Virgil’s eyes widened significantly and his smirk fell away at the move. Roman then sharply turned back to the DJ, staring directly into the other man’s eyes.

_“And this I know_   
_It will not bend_   
_Invisible and indivisible”_

Roman, as the chorus kicked in once more, turned his attention fully to the crowd of students and colleagues before him. He was utterly in his element, loving the feeling of performing solo before them all, and the fact that many of the students seemed to be enjoying themselves alongside him on boosted his confidence.

_“That fire you ignited_  
 _Good, Bad and undecided_  
 _Burns when I stand beside it_  
 _Your light is ultraviolet_ ”

The drama teacher’s eyes were roaming the crowd as he sang, and he managed to accidentally lock eyes with Logan, who’d crossed the room to stand by Patton at some point. Roman held the man’s gaze as though it were a lifeline, as though he was trying to shove the words he was singing into the other’s head, to get him to realise that every single one was being directed at him and was about him. Well, at least now that Roman realised it fit him so well.

_“Visions so insane_   
_Travel unravelling through my brain_   
_Cold when I am denied it_   
_Your light is ultraviolet,_   
_Ultraviolet”_

There was no moment that Roman’s eyes left the other’s. The instrumental played on and Roman managed to coax the other teacher closer to the stage, Logan almost moving in a trance like state. When the instrumental died out, all that could be heard was Roman’s voice, powerful and strong as he sang to the object of his affection. Roman reached out towards Logan and he continued the chorus. He pulled the man up beside him as soon as he had a good grip on his hand, which caused Logan to stumble a little and practically fall into his chest.

_“That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided_”

The physics teacher sharply pulled away, almost ripping his hand from Roman as if he’d been burned, yet both were still to break their eye contact.

_“Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet”_

Logan was already a step away from Roman, his face visibly red even under the multi-coloured flashing lights that were the only thing illuminating the room. Roman continued to perform, literally acting some of the words out.

_“Visions so insane_   
_Travel unravelling through my brain_   
_Cold when I am denied it_   
_Your light is ultraviolet,_   
_Ultraviolet”_

Once again, Roman’s free hand had a hold of Logan’s, which allowed the drama teacher to get the other to follow him around a little in his performance. It was awkward and uncoordinated as Logan was completely unaware of what was even going to come next, but he ended up laughing his way through it, especially when Roman attempted to spin him into and away from his body during the last, short guitar solo.

_“Your light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane_   
_Travel unravelling through my brain_   
_Cold when I am denied it_   
_Your light is ultraviolet,_   
_Ultraviolet.”_

The song faded into another and the two teachers were left staring at each other once more, this time both of them silent. Virgil, after a moment, reached over Roman’s shoulder to pluck the microphone from his hand.

“You gonna introduce me or what, Princey?”

Roman snapped himself back to reality, “Oh, uh… Virgil, this is Logan Croft, one of the physics teachers. Logan, this is Virgil Crow, an-” The drama teacher practically swallowed the words that were about to leave his mouth. It only took a mere few seconds for him to recover however, “-o-old friend.”

Logan looked Roman up and down suspiciously before reaching out a hand towards Virgil, “Pleasure to meet you.”

Virgil grasped a hold after a moment of consideration, “Same here, I guess.”

There was an air of tension between the two, which had Roman sweating in such a way that would have stage lights jealous. “Well, uh, I suppose we should get back, need to watch over these kids of course!” Roman rambled awkwardly, just wanting to split the two men up as fast as he could. He let out a tense laugh before going to grab Logan’s arm and drag him back down to the table that Patton was still sat at.

The physics teacher was having none of it, however. He easily slipped his arm from Roman’s grasp and stayed put, “So, I assume there is somewhat of a past between you two?” He addressed Virgil, voice perfectly calm.

Virgil let out a short snort, “You could say that.” The DJ gave Roman a once over before smirking as he returned to looking at Logan, “I’m his ‘It’s Complicated’.”

Logan’s head snapped to Roman, who was just a little behind him now, a questioning look on his face. He clearly didn’t quite understand, which had Virgil almost doubling over in laughter. Roman simply sighed and blushed.

He approached the pair and explained, “Virgil and I were in… somewhat of a relationship, a while ago, and it just… sort of stopped one day, though Virgil insists on flirting with me still.”

“That’s a funny way of saying we fucked, Princey.” Virgil’s laughter had stopped so suddenly, allowing him to snarkily respond to Roman’s admission. As Roman spluttered and both of the other men before him blushed darker, Virgil turned and wandered back over to the DJ table, just in time to check in on the next song.

Roman’s head flicked quickly between his old fuckbuddy and his current crush, trying to decide whether to storm up to Virgil and give him a piece of his mind or stay next to Logan and explain things better. During his dilemma, Roman felt a hand gently rest on his arm and he watched as Logan passed him and approached Virgil.

“May I ask you a question?”

The DJ glanced up at him before letting a fond smile cross his lips for the first time, “If you wanted to know if me and Roman are still hooking up, I can tell you that stopped a couple years back. Nothing for you to worry about there, Specs.”

Logan instinctively reached up to adjust his glasses at the nickname. He nodded slowly, “Ah, yes, that was… what I wished to find out. Thank you for your honesty.”

“No problem, lover boy. Just go get him already, the two of you keep staring at each other and it’s painfully obvious.” Virgil turned back to the laptop in front of him, speaking plainly as if he were chatting about something that didn’t concern Logan and Roman’s private life.

Logan opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding once more. He turned back around and headed over to Roman. The drama teacher went to speak, likely to apologise or to explain himself but Logan simply grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him to a space away from the curious students.

Once they’d stepped into the dark space beside the stage, Roman continued to babble away about something or other. Logan was still not listening. Instead, he quickly leaned in and pressed a harsh but short kiss to the other’s lips.

Roman fell silent, even as Logan pulled back. He simply stared and blinked.

“I apologise if that was something… unexpected. I was not sure how else to convey the affection I hold for you while you were speaking so rapidly.” Logan flushed and went to take a step away, his gaze falling to the side in embarrassment.

A hand reached out and tilted his head back so Logan was staring at Roman again. The science teacher’s breath caught as he saw the extremely loving look in the other’s eyes. Roman spoke quiet and low, yet it was still loud enough to be heard over the pounding music that was playing behind them, “I’ll admit, it was definitely unexpected. But it certainly wasn’t unwelcome. ...How about you convey it again, but this time I’ll be prepared?”

It was Logan’s turn to be silent and stare. While he’d considered the idea of Roman returning his affections, Logan had not once truly thought it to be possible. But now, here he was, hearing the man before him essentially confess. Logan almost shot forward and recaptured Roman’s lips once more, melting into the contact and letting the negative thoughts float away.


End file.
